moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Beautiful Mind
United States |side2 = Russia Latin Confederation PsiCorps |goal1 = Liberate Chicago from mind control Destroy all Soviet forces |goal2 = Protect the Psychic Beacon and Psychic Amplifier Destroy all Allied forces |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commanders |forces1 = Standard American arsenal |forces2 = * Standard Russian and Confederation arsenals * PsiCorps Troopers |casual1 = Massive |casual2 = Massive |music = The Edge (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Beautiful Mind is the sixth Allied Act One campaign mission. Briefing With the discovery of the Soviet's psychic technology, we can safely assume this was the cause of our initial defeats. The Soviets have probably been using mind control against us from the very beginning of this war. The sabotage of our Peacekeeper missiles would of course been child's play assuming such powers exist. With this secret weapon now discovered, Psychic Beacons are likely to pop up like mushrooms within larger cities, bringing every man, woman and child under Soviet control as part of a full-scale deployment. We have already received word of two new Beacons in both St. Louis and Chicago. For the brief time we were able to study the device in New York City, we know the Beacons have limited range, but it seems to be slowly expanding beyond what he have previously encountered on the active ones. A few of our remaining intelligence operatives have uncovered the location of a large device deep within Chicago. We suspect it is being used to boost the influence of the Beacons until the entire nation is under their effects, as well as a possible control hub for these monstrosities. We are sending in forces across Lake Michigan. If we can destroy the Psychic Beacon here at the shore, we could receive assistance from the freed victims. The Psychic Amplifier must fall if we are to have any chance of freeing ourselves from the Soviet scum! Objective 1: Destroy the Psychic Beacon. Objective 2: Destroy the Psychic Amplifier. Events Destroying the Psychic Beacon Wasting no time, the Commander ordered his Destroyers and Navy SEALS to keep the Soviet and mind controlled Allied vessels occupied while his Aircraft Carriers took care of the Grand Cannons & Patriot Missile Sites guarding the harbor. After these were cleared, he ordered them to make a quick surgical strike on the Psychic Beacon in order to destroy it as he wanted to minimize causalities in the Allied ranks since he'll be using them later. Once the Psychic Beacon was destroyed, the freed American forces attacked their Soviet masters and cleared the harbor. Now that he had a base, he began constructing war factories and expanding his refinery operations. He also built more shipyards in order to support his naval fleet. Destroying the Psychic Amplifier Allied Intel soon gave the location of the Psychic Amplifier, located a short distance from the Commander's base, just over the Calumet river. With this information, he constructed an army to break through the Soviet defences in order to reach the device. The American forces suffered moderate losses as they had to fight their way through a tight street environment. The Soviets had used the buildings as cover, creating killing zones for the Allied troops. Regardless, they eventually broke through the line of Soviet defenses and reached the base containing the Psychic Amplifier. After losing many more units, he managed to reach the device and destroy it, preventing the activation. Normally, this would be a cause for celebration. However, moments after destroying the Amplifier, sirens rang across the city. The Allied troop had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, a MIDAS ICBM landed right on the old Soviet base, annihilating both American and Latin Confederation forces. The city of Chicago was now in complete ruins. Aftermath Despite the Allied Commander preventing the Psychic Amplifier from being activated, he could only look in horror as he saw his forces present in the city being wiped off the face of the planet by a MIDAS ICBM. Those who survived retreated elsewhere. In St. Louis however, the Psychic Beacon is successfully deployed and the US taskforce that gathered there are now under Soviet control, ready to bring down their own country for the 'Great Revolution'. They soon get their miracle when the Japanese give them intel about a facility that contains the locations of the MIDAS ICBMs. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 30000 * 2 extra Destroyers will accompany the strike force in the first objective. * No Patriot Missile Sites are placed near the Grand Cannons. * Less Soviet defenses are removed, and 3 Gun Turrets guarding the coast will be sold at the beginning. * 8 Flak Cannons at the bridgehead and 2 Flak Cannons next to the Psychic Amplifier are removed. Normal * Starting credits: 27500 * A Kirov Airship will appear at the top left to bombard the player's base once it is taken, followed by another after a period of time. * Once the player's base is taken, a team of paratroopers will be sent on the far right of the base. * Once the player's base is taken, 3 PsiCorps Troopers will be paradropped directly at the top of the base. * Once the player's base is taken, a Borillo carrying 3 Terror Drones will attack from the bottom left. * Once the player's base is taken, 2 Dreadnoughts stationed from the dock will move towards the player's base, accompanied by 3 Typhoon Submarines that will appear from the upper right. * An infantry squad will enter from the upper part of the map as constant reinforcements. * When the American forces approach the Psychic Amplifier, 4 Rhino Tanks will enter the map from the upper left corner. Mental * Starting credits: 25000 * A Kirov Airship will appear at the top left to bombard the player's base once it is taken, followed by another after a period of time. In Mental, however, yet another Kirov will appear below the map to launch a sneak attack on the player's base. * Once the player's base is taken, a team of paratroopers will be sent on the far right of the base. * Once the player's base is taken, 3 PsiCorps Troopers will be paradropped directly at the top of the base. In Mental, however, 3 PsiCorps Troopers will be sent again, followed by a Demolition Truck. * Once the player's base is taken, a Borillo carrying 3 Terror Drones will attack from the bottom left. In addition, 2 Borillos will appear from the same location but they carry Pyros instead. * Once the player's base is taken, 2 Dreadnoughts stationed from the dock will move towards the player's base, accompanied by 3 Typhoon Submarines that will appear from the upper right. * An infantry squad will enter from the upper part of the map as constant reinforcements. * When the American forces approach the Psychic Amplifier, 4 Rhino Tanks will enter the map from the upper left corner. * The Soviet Construction Yard will also be rendered invulnerable by the Iron Curtain. Trivia * This mission is a remake of Last Chance, the fourth Allied mission in Red Alert 2. zh:美丽心灵 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Allied missions